Engine systems typically include cylinder pressure sensors to provide real time metrics of in-cylinder pressure and other characteristics. The metrics frequently measured are often used in closed-loop control strategies to improve the performance of the engine system. However, gain and offset of a cylinder pressure sensor is not assessed prior to applying the feedback control. Gain and offset of a cylinder pressure sensor may significantly affect fuel economy, emissions, and durability of the engine system.